The Petite Swan
by ericastwilight
Summary: Edward starts a new job, running a department store. As he searches for the perfect gift for his mother, he falls for the trap set by the owner's daughter.


**AN: I just wanted to thank my betas for this EverIntrigued and Kassiah. Thanks to Nina for allowing me to participate in Smut Mondays on twilighted(dot)net . Enjoy.  
**

**Perfume Department**

_~Edward~_

It had been a grueling day and it just started two hours ago. The boutique was going to open in about an hour and I still hadn't had a chance to walk the floors.

I'm the new manager to a new line of designer boutiques that have swept through the West Coast. I'm here to make them run more efficiently, increase sales and hope to open a few more stores in the next year or two.

In these troubled times, I was happy to know that the rich mother fuckers of the world still wanted to pay $800 for a pair of shoes.

Especially here at the, _Le Petit Cygne_, translated into _The Petite Swan._ The relatively new company had a handful of exclusive designers that only sell their designs through Le Petit. Making their designs the most coveted and wanted by everyone.

Exclusive also meant expensive. Expensive meant more money in our pockets. Everybody is happy, right?

I idly wondered what I should get my mother for her birthday next week when Charlie Swan, co-owner of the boutiques and my boss cleared his throat in an attempt to gain my attention. He had been prattling on and on about the other owner which I paid no attention to. I probably should have.

But I was already bored. If it wasn't for the fact that I was going to earn a six figure salary I would've said _fuck this job_.

"…now that you know her name make sure you stop by and see her before the end of the day and introduce yourself to her. Now that I'm stepping away from the company, you'll be working with her more closely."

Fuck, I really should've been listening. Who was he talking about? I sighed and just smiled knowingly. Adding ahs and ums, nodding occasionally to make it seem like I was listening.

"Why don't you familiarize yourself with the floors and I'll get out of your hair, Edward," Charlie said, finally getting up from the chair in front of me.

I followed suit, faintly aware that he was offering his hand. I shook it and gave a customary goodbye before I practically pushed him out the door.

I know I must sound like an asshole and in all honesty, I really am one. But the fact remains that I was an asshole today for a reason… I was in a shitty enough mood.

I've been in Los Angeles for three weeks and I haven't managed to have a good fuck. It's not like I hadn't tried. _Believe me I tried_. But they all weren't worth the effort. Whenever I got the deed over and done with I was out the door as if a demon was on my ass. The last one…Tanya, I swear I saw her horns when I hightailed out of her bed.

I hadn't had a good fuck in weeks. Fuck, possibly the whole year. I sighed and decided to make those rounds on the store floor before I took a look at next week's projected sales numbers.

I still needed to look for a gift for my mother anyway. With the fifty percent discount, I was bound to find something nice.

I walked out of the office and headed downstairs down to the bottom floor where the perfume, makeup and jewelry departments were held. I walked the floor, aware of some of the women that didn't bother to stop ogling as I passed by.

I internally groaned. I hated when they just fucking looked like I was something to eat. A particular plastic bottle-blonde licked her lips while her eyes practically undressed me.

I faked coughed not even trying to disguise my disgust. Cough. "Not." Cough. "Going." Cough. "To Happen." Cough.

She smirked eyeing me suggestively, before walking toward the bathrooms. I rolled my eyes at her, before continuing on, familiarizing myself with the floor. I noticed and followed a pleasant floral scent toward the perfume department.

I didn't find anyone there, yet. Considering that the store didn't open for another hour, I didn't find this peculiar, but Charlie did mention that everyone should already in their departments to prepare for the day.

I heard someone move behind the clear plexiglass counter but didn't see anyone. The person must have been crouched behind the counter.

I noticed a large assortment of beautiful glass bottles filled with copious amounts of liquid all elegantly displayed on mirrored lined shelves draped with vintage laces, strings of various sizes of pearls and large baubles of frosted glass.

"Ugh…where did that cunt go? Damn that bitch," a honey filled sweet voice said from behind the counter.

I leaned over to see if I can get a better look at this foul mouthed woman but couldn't see anyone.

I cleared my throat.

"Oh," the voice said quietly and someone shifted and stood up.

I was prepared to meet another plastic Barbie but was happily rewarded with a goddess.

Fuck, I was hard in a second.

There before me stood a woman, her face was currently flushed with embarrassment biting her lower pink plump lip. My eyes drank in her soft mahogany curls that framed her heart shaped face beautifully. Her perfectly arched eyebrows enhanced her big brown eyes framed with thick long lashes.

Shamefully, I devoured the rest of her body seeing perfect breasts encased in a delicate eyelet sweater dress in a dark blue that reached only mid thigh. And fuck, her legs were get- on-my-knees worthy. Long, slender and creamy.

My hands were itching to touch and fucking grope her thighs as I pounded into, what would be without a doubt, a beautiful pussy.

My mouth was already watering.

She cleared her throat. My eyes snapped back up to her face where the blush now was just a light pink tinge over her delicate porcelain skin. A sexy smirk was firmly in place instead of biting her lip.

I returned her smirk with my own causing her to laugh softly shaking her lovely hair and head. "How can I help you?" she asked in a soft voice.

I gaped a moment longer shaking all the dirty thoughts currently running through my mind before talking. I cleared my throat slightly.

"I sure hope you can help me? You see I'm the new manager, Edward Cullen, and I wanted to speak with some of the staff. Try to see them working their departments."

The woman smiled her eyes seemed mischievous for some reason that I could not fathom. "In other words you want to see our selling techniques?"

I gave her a curt nod. Her smile widened further. She quickly made sure she looked presentable, flicking off imaginary lint before pinning a name tag on her dress.

Bella, it was a highly appropriate name. She cleared her throat and walked around a rather large display behind her, disappearing for a few moments before emerging from the other side, a beautiful smile firmly in place.

"Hello, there. Can I help you?" she asked sweetly, looking up at me through those incredibly long lashes.

I paused for a moment, stunned momentarily.

Fuck, as this rate I'd be happy to buy one of those expensive ass bottles of perfume. _I'm sold._

"Well," I made a point to look at her name tag, "Bella, I'm looking for a bottle of perfume." I flashed what I knew to be a dazzling smile, causing her to quirk her brow again.

"Well, the Le Petit Cygne carries exactly 13 fragrances for women. Did you already have something in mind?"

I shook my head widening my smile, encouraging her to continue.

"I'll be happy to help you choose something. Now, are you looking to buy something for a sister, mother, girlfriend or wife?"

I internally gloated because it was obvious she was fishing for information on my relationship status. I wanted to play for a while though, string her along so to speak.

"Does that really make a difference?"

Bella smiled and laughed softly. "Of course it does. Take this perfume, for instance," she pulled out a handsome purple bottle with a stunning rhinestone encrusted cover. "This one would not be something you get for your mother or sister."

I cocked a brow in question and slight confusion. I seriously thought all that shit was the same.

She laughed again and put her elbow on the display case leaning over the counter slightly toward me. Like some kind of magnetic pull, I found myself doing the same.

"This perfume is called _Séduisez_," she smiled knowingly.

"What does that mean?" I leaned a little closer.

"It means seduce. That's hardly appropriate for your mother," she said cheekily.

I threw my head back and laughed shaking my head. "No, that is definitely not something I would get my mother or sister for that matter."

Bella chuckled then bit her bottom lip. And fuck, I got harder. Didn't think it was possible.

"Can I still take a whiff of this so-called seducing scent?"

Bella smiled and nodded and she looked like she was going to pick up one of those pads filled with absorbent sheets to spray the perfume on, but she didn't. In fact her hand hesitated over it then she turned left hand palm up and sprayed a spot on her delicate wrist.

_Oh, hell. _

She held up her hand up twisting her wrist slightly. She cocked her brow waiting for my reaction. I couldn't help but to give her the cocky ass smile that I usually reserved when I'm out looking for my next conquest. I took her hand softly in my own, while my eyes were still locked with hers I inhaled deeply at her pulse just under my nose.

Hell, Seduce was appropriately named.

It smelled like rich Egyptian cotton sheets, chocolate and something spicy. My mouth continued to water. I closed my eyes for a moment trying to calm the raging hard on straining in my pants, but it was a futile effort.

It didn't help matters that Bella looked smug, confident and so fucking beautiful. She swiftly extracted her hand from mine and proceeded to remove another tester bottle from the shelf.

"This one is called Summer Wind, reminds me of warm summer nights," she smiled at me innocently. She looked like she was about to spray it on her other wrist but instead she sprayed the scent in the crook of her elbow.

I kept my face composed as she held up her left arm again this time slightly higher and she leaned toward me further. I took her hand in both of mine. As one of my hands held on to her porcelain hand, the other stroked softly over the length of her foreman before I leaned in, inhaling the exquisite scent.

It smelt like strawberry fields and like she said, a summer night out in the middle of nowhere.

I moaned, softly closing my eyes loving the feel of her soft skin just under the tip of my nose. She cleared her throat.

I wanted to remain like that for just a minute longer but she had other ideas. She pulled her arm away and straightened up. "I have one more for you to try," she said with a quirk of her brow.

She pulled out another bottle from the shelf this time a black and white bottle with what looked like red gems in the stopper.

"This one is called Lovely." I nodded, smiling, and hoping that she'd continue allowing me to quite literally sniff her.

So far I knew I was going to like working at the store. Bella proceeded to pull out the cover and sprayed some…

_Oh_, on the sweet expanse of smooth pale skin on her fucking neck.

I was gone.

I needed to take her now.

Fuck, so damn hard.

Gah.

I gaped, with my mouth watering on the damn floor.

She smiled and leaned across the counter, giving me a view of her glorious cleavage. And hell, I was game. So I smiled back and leaned down towards her, our eyes locked, as my hand extended and cupped her slender neck. I descended towards her neck inhaling deeply, groaning from the floral scent that hits me like a battering ram.

Mother- fucking- freesias.

Between, Seduce, Summer Wind, and Lovely, I was ready to take her right here and right now. Then she, she made matters worse she…fucking moaned. The sound went straight to my groin, causing me to twitch involuntary.

Fuck, I ghosted my lips over her pulse point. I wanted desperately to dart my tongue out to taste her skin.

Shit. I was in so much fucking trouble. I could get in so much trouble. I'm her boss, sexual harassment; I could get sued for sexual harassment.

I pulled back quickly, my hands leaving her lovely neck and I swear I heard her whimper. My eyes rolled closed, unable to stem the flow of lust coursing through my veins.

_Just buy some damn perfume and get the fuck out of here!_

_No, buy some perfume and rip her fucking clothes off!_

My dick and head were currently debating when a throat was cleared to my right. Charlie was standing there smiling just behind me.

I was really damn happy that I had pulled way and took a step back.

Bella glared at me but turned her attention to her boss and smiled.

"Hi, daddy," she said brightly.

_She said what now? Did she say 'daddy'?_

I'm going to hell.

"Hello, darling. So have you sold anything to Mr. Cullen, here?"

I opened my eyes slightly to see Bella biting her lower lip and looking me. She smiled, and that mischievous look in her eye was back.

"Of course I did, daddy. He bought one bottle each of our top three sellers." She smiled brightly at her father.

Charlie started laughing, throwing his head back. "Only you could sell those to the store manager. That's my girl."

I glared at her to which she shrugged her shoulders in response. I smiled and turned toward Charlie. "She sure knows how to _sell_ a product, Charlie."

Bella's smile widened. "Dad, I'm closing today. So we'll have to have dinner tomorrow night."

Her father nodded. I thought it would be best to leave them.

"Bella, I'll have Alice pick up and pay for the bottles."

Bella nodded and continued speaking to her father. I walked away feeling completely sucker punched.

_What the fuck just happened?_

I looked over my shoulder to see that Charlie had left and Bella was looking at me, smirking then winked.

Yup, completely suckered.

I grudgingly decided to go back to the safety of my office. Alice, my sister and new office assistant, arrived and was currently personalizing her work space with photos and little potted plants.

"Alice, I just bought a few bottles of perfume, pay for them with my credit card and make sure I get a copy of the bill."

"What did you get?" Alice asked her big hazel eyes shining brightly as she waited for me to answer.

"Um…Seduce, Summer Wind, and Lovely. Oh and the commission goes to, Bella."

"Oh. My. God." Alice gasped.

"What?"

"You just spend $1200 in perfume," she said.

My eyes widened as I shook my head, even with my employee discount, that's still $600 dollars.

"Holy shit, $600 dollars, are you sure?"

Alice laughed. "Edward, it's $1200 with your discount."

I growled and slammed my office door closed.

How fucking dare she?!

***

By the end of the day it was well past closing. I managed not to go marching down there and giving that little…I am _pissed_.

Twelve fucking hundred dollars, she conned me out of my money only because her daddy was standing right there.

And considering where I had my lips and nose previously, she used that fact to her full advantage.

Fuck.

I wanted her more.

She's smart, confident, manipulative and fucking sexy as hell.

Then I wondered if she did that with all her customers. That shit _pissed_ me off. Just the thought of some prick touching her like I did. W_hat the fuck is wrong with me?_

I shook the thoughts from my head and decided to walk the floors again since everyone should be gone for the day. The cleaning crew usually left around ten in the evening and it was almost midnight.

There was minimal lighting throughout the store, but it was enough to see. I passed the woman's clothing department and the shoe department before finally returning to the scene of the crime.

There in the dimmed lights of the first floor, sitting prettily on the countertop, was _her_.

She swayed her long legs, her dainty feet in black peep toe heels and still in the fucking dress. The hem had ridden high, giving more for my eyes to linger on.

"Hello," she said, once again sweetly.

I glared at her. "Cut the innocent act."

She cocked a brow at me smirking. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

This time it was my turn to cock a brow.

"I'm not sure you can handle the real me, _Sir._"

I bit back a groan because that 'Sir' shit had me hard in seconds. "I'm sure I can, Bella," I said confidently.

I knew it was wrong since I was her boss but watching her like this, hearing her talk to me like this, I didn't give a fuck.

She smiled at me once again innocently then hopped off the high counter. She looked and turned away, her finger lightly touching the counter.

"If you're sure, then." She looked over her shoulder at me as she moved two chairs that were situated by the vanity section of the counter that sat lower than the counter. I nodded, slowly.

She removed the large silver tray of tester bottles putting it on the higher counter. She proceeded to remove the two oval lighted mirrors sitting on the vanity. She hopped up on that vanity and looked at me.

"I'm ready for my punishment, _Sir_."

Then she fucking opened her legs.

Holy fucking shit.

Fuck, _yes_.

I closed the distance between us, quickly settling my body in between her legs. I grabbed her ass, roughly bringing her body closer to the edge.

"You loved fucking toying with me. Didn't you?"

I ground my cock against her, squeezing her ass harder. My lips attacked her neck, causing her to moan and throw her head back. The long expanse of her neck was so fucking sweet and silky smooth under my tongue.

She didn't answer so I nipped at her neck, taking just a tiny amount of her skin in between my teeth and pulled. Bella yelped, then moaned as I darted my tongue out to soothe the area.

"Answer me," I growled, my hands moving underneath the hem of her dress.

"Yes," she gasped, both of her hands grasping my hair. She tugged, causing me to look up at her. She was biting her lip. I glared at her and crashed my lips on hers.

She moaned softly while her lower body was trying to get closer to me. Her hips were at just the right height on this lower counter as I ground my dick against her again. I took her bottom lip that I had been imagining about all day and started nibbling on it.

And fuck, my imagination didn't do it justice. Bella moaned, pulling away and gasping for breath.

There was something I needed to know.

"Do you sell all products to all your fucking customers that way, Ms. Swan?"

"No, only you," she gasped as I nipped at the swell of breasts. I pulled the dress down just enough to expose a black lacy bra. It was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. I groaned and took a cloth covered nipple into my mouth. She threw her head back and moaned softly.

"Are you going to continue selling products that way, Ms. Swan?" I asked as both of my hands grazed the inside of her thighs.

She shook her head as my mouth pulled the cup of her bra down, taking her nipple in my mouth. Bella mewled, tugging my hair more before tearing away at my suit jacket.

Reluctantly, I pulled away, slightly. "Ah, ah, ah. Answer the fucking question." I demanded.

"Fuck…no, only you." She gasped, pulling me from the back of my neck and crashing her lips on mine. She tongued my lower lip and fuck…I was more than ready to taste that sweet tongue, again.

"Only me," I whispered against her lips. I shrugged out of my jacket and shirt. Her little hands worked on my tie and finished off the rest of my shirt.

"Yes," she confirmed, thrusting her tongue in my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance.

Fuck, I loved the sound of that. _Only me._

She took my hands and placed them over her thighs. Together we worked our way up her thighs, her dress bunching up around our hands. She shifted on her bottom slightly, allowing the dress to be pulled over her head. I tossed it behind me somewhere in the vicinity of my jacket.

I pulled back slightly to look at her and fuuuck.

No fucking panties. She had nothing on but a black sexy bra, a tattoo around her navel and bare fucking pussy.

Yup, queue mouth fucking watering.

"Fuck me," I gasped looking down and realizing under the clear glass was a mirrored shelf. Her firm round ass and glistening pussy were in perfect view below us.

Bella giggled, snapping my attention back to her face. "See something you want?" She quipped before pulling me closer by my belt loops.

"Hell yes," I answered honestly, grinning.

Bella grinned and pulled down my pants, roughly snapping the button, zipper, boxers and all.

I sprang free, causing me to groan in relief. My pants pooled at my feet.

"Oh, my," she gasped eyeing my dick.

"See something you want?" I asked smugly.

She snapped her head up and pulled my head down to devour my mouth. I groaned into her mouth as one of her hands grasped my aching cock.

I allowed my hands to roam over her body. I quickly discarded her bra, groping her tits roughly, pinching and pulling at her taunt pink nipples. She pulled away gasping for breath. I enclosed my lips around her pebbled peak, moaning…sweet-holy-hell-delicious.

Bella arched her back closer, pumping me roughly and tight. I fucking love that shit.

By now I was fucking panting. Not wanting to end this prematurely, I took her hand away from me. She whimpered and looked at me. I smirked and nipped at her lips.

"I need to be inside you, now." I said huskily as I pulled her by her ass to bring her bare sex closer. Bella moaned and rocked her hips, her wet slit coating my dick.

I dropped my head on her shoulder and groaned, so fucking hot.

Her lips were at my ear nipping and sucking, causing my eyes to roll. "So, I guess I seduced you, didn't I?"

I groaned, my hands leaving her ass and traveled down her thighs. I grasped her by the back of her knees, pulling them further apart and pulling her body even closer.

"Yes," I growled, plunging into her.

We both groaned deeply and cursed under our breaths. "Fuck, Bella," I gasped, trying to grow accustomed to her tight, warm core. I pulled out slowly then thrust in harder than before.

Bella threw her head back, "Fuck, Edward!" One of her arms clung to my shoulder, the other on the counter helping her meet me thrust for thrust.

I thrust into her relentlessly, lost in the pleasure that her tight pussy was giving me.

"Harder," she gasped. I grunted, picking her up by her ass and slammed her hips against me. Bella screamed, panting with her chest heaving under the dimmed lights. I could see the reflection in the mirror from the corner of my eye. I could see the way it looked as my dick slid in out and out her. _Fuck._

I leaned down enough and licked around her navel and trailed back up, taking a soft chunk of her breast and bit down…hard.

Bella screamed my name, the sound echoing around the room as her walls tightened around me. Clenching me once, twice, and then at the third time Bella came, sucking me in further into her body.

I groaned and swirled my tongue over the sensitive tissue I just bit into. I slowed down my thrusts, allowing her to come down from her high. Her moans filled my ears, sending chills down my spine.

I pulled out, causing her to whimper. I looked into her clouded lust filled eyes. "Hop off and turn around," I drilled out. Bella's eyes widened but she quickly complied. I pressed my body against her back. She moaned as I grabbed onto her breasts kneading the soft flesh.

I sucked on her neck. Bella tilted her head to the side to allow me better access. "Bend over," I whispered into her ear.

She moaned and wiggled her ass against my cock before bending over the counter. I stood back a bit, appreciating the curve of her ass. I snapped my hand forward against her pale left cheek.

"Fuck!" she screamed, squirming. I pressed against her lower body harder before slapping her other cheek.

She cursed, panting against the counter, her breath causing the glass to fog up. I chuckled. She turned her face toward me and glared. "Fucker, just you wait."

I grinned, slapping her ass again. This time she moaned. "This is for forcing me to buy expensive ass perfume," I said soothing the area.

"Asshole," she gasped as she pushed harder against me. I groaned, my sensitive head throbbing with need. Taking hold of her hips, I drove into her, full force.

She cried out before pushing back against me again. The reflection in the mirror gave me the perfect view of her tits pressed against the glass and her clit. I groaned, pounding into her sweet hot pussy. I started to feel the crackling in my abdomen telling me my release was coming. I squashed it down, she needed to come again.

Taking her hot little clit in my fingers, I pinched and pulled causing her to scream and squirm against me. Her body responded by tightening around me. I groaned and made my thrusts deeper, faster.

Then she screamed, coming all around me. I threw my head back, managing a few more thrusts before spilling inside her. I groaned and rested my head in between her shoulder blades.

"Fuck," I gasped.

"Fuck," Bella seemed to agree.

After a few minutes to catch our breaths, I pulled out slowly and helped her up. She turned toward the counter, wiping her thighs with some tissues. I put on my boxers while she cleaned the counters. She rearranged everything before turning back to me.

She looked at me and smirked. "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

I looked at her confused, wondering what was she talking about? I dressed quickly while she watched me intently, remaining quiet.

She closed the distance between us and whispered in my ear. "I'm not only Charlie Swan's daughter. I own fifty-one percent of the company. I'm your fucking boss."

"Then why and the fuck did you call me, sir? Fuck you then let me…spank you." I asked, furious that I have been obviously played. Played magnificently, but that was beside the point.

She smiled and bit her lower lip. "What, you didn't like it Mr. Cullen?"

Fuck, yes I did.

She pulled away and walked over to the pile of our clothing. She quickly put on her dress, grabbing her bra. "Come on. There's a new shipment for the lingerie department. I want to see the new spring line."

I gaped at her and shook my head. She fucking played me from the damn beginning. She knew exactly who I was from the moment I asked for her help.

Fucking hell.

"Not interested? Fine, security is making their rounds in this section in a while. So leave," she said, swaying her delicious hips away from me. She picked up something from the counter. A small black…remote and pressed a button. I looked to where her line of vision was looking. A small black dome on the tiled ceiling lit up for 3 seconds then turned green for a second then darkened again.

She had control of the cameras. Fuck.

Bella cocked a brow waiting for me to do something. I stalked toward her taking her face in my hands. I kissed her hard and deep before pulling away.

"I'd love to see the new spring line."

**AN: There are three more parts to this little story. I will post those starting in two weeks separately twilighted and here . Bella and Edward have other departments to explore lingerie, shoes…daddy's office. *snickers***


End file.
